A mobile phone car mount is a simple and use-friendly digital mount which is comfortable in use, focuses user experience, has excellent structural design and complies with ergonomic design. The man-machine design concept allows a user who is driving to have a better user experience.
A conventional mobile phone car mount is inconvenient for the user to user, and the user fails to freely adjust the angle thereof. Therefore, user experience is poor.